Hit The Floor
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: A song fic based on Linkin Park's Hit the Floor.From Peyton's POV Read and Review!


We have the movie scripts relationship; the number one jock and the head cheerleader. Nathan and I are the king and queen of Tree Hill High School and according to the movies we have the perfect relationship. In school or around people we play our roles but the truth is the movies lie because things are far from perfect. Nathan is a complete jerk and I'm a complete idiot for staying with him, but most people don't realize that.

**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me**

"Why do you stay with him, anyway?" Lucas looked at me and waited for an answer. He knew the truth about his brother and how he treated everyone he came into contact with.

**Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy**   
  
"Cause sometimes it's good." That was the only thing I could think off. My relationship with Nathan wasn't really his business and that included our problems.**  
  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away**

"Like I don't have other options." I looked at him in complete disbelief. I couldn't believe Nathan had just said that to me. "Look, I'm sorry." I just turned my head away from him. "Peyton, I'm really sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended, so it's like this stupid bonding thing. Look, I wish it was just you and me. But I was hoping you'd come anyway -- make it a lot more bearable, okay?" Of coarse I stayed because it's just what I do. He becomes an ass and I forgive him.

**Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say**

"I think you should. Why not, right? I mean, you can quit the team and I'll quit cheerleading and then… we can just walk away from it. Nathan, lets do it!" It was something that I really wanted. I hated cheerleading and I knew basketball was no fun for him with his dad and all. It would be perfect for the to of us. But he just laughed at me.

" Yeah, right. That's what I'm gunna do. I gotta go. I'll see you at the game." I should have known he was messing with me. It wasn't the first time he'd suggested quitting and it wasn't the first time I believed him.

**Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around**

" Yeah. This is what she does. She freaks out, we break up; a few days later, we make up." I heard Nathan's voice echo from around the corner. He didn't realize I was there but I was.

"So why do you put up with that?" Tim knew the relationship Nathan and I had and he never understood why we stayed together.

" Because a few days later, we make up." I could feel the anger flowing through my veins but it didn't show on the outside because I was more hurt. I spent three years with Nathan for nothing; I didn't mean anything to him. I was basically there for his pleasure, his trophy.

**You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down**

"What are you wasting your time at now?" I looked up from my drawing to find Nathan at my door.   
  
" I didn't hear you come in." I looked back down at my work, I was still pretty ticked at him for standing me up.   
  
" Oh, imagine that. You know nobody listens to this crap." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. This was nothing new, he said it everything he came to my house.  
**  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand**

"So, I waited for you tonight." I wanted a reason for my freezing in that damn cheerleading skirt while he was no where to be found.   
  
"Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few." He answered me like it was nothing, like he did nothing wrong.

" And you didn't even think to let me know?" I stared at him.

"That's why I came by. You want to come?"

"With the guys?"

"And me."

"And the guys." Un freaking believable, how stupid can he be.

**And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

"Whatever, you know if you want to be a bitch? That's cool. Just listen to your loser rock, and I'll see you tomorrow." Somehow the table always turn and I get the role of the 'bad guy'.  
  
** One minute you're on top  
The next you're not watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
Next you're not missed your shot  
Making you're heart stop  
You think you've won  
And then its all gone**

"How about you don't see me tomorrow?" I watched him adopt a look of shock. I don't know why it was about time for another fall out between us and then by next week we would be right back were we were. We might even make up tomorrow, with us you never know.  
**  
So many people like me put so much trust in all your lie**s

"Nathan, I'm tired of this." I held the phone to my ear. I didn't want to pick it up but something made me, like always.

"I know. I just… look, I haven't been very good to you lately and I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry, okay?" I didn't answer him because I wasn't really sure what my answer was at the moment. "Just say it's okay so that when I see you tomorrow we can start being us again. Okay, Peyton?

"Okay." As usual I broke and now he's won like he always does. I always believe him even though I know better.

**So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside**

I looked down at my newly complete drawing. "It's now okay" was writing across the top because the truth of the matter was as much as we wanted to believe things were fine they weren't.

**So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long**

"Unbelievable. The guy scores 12 measly points and they act like he's Iverson. You know how many games I've scored more than that in? All but two. One of them, I had mono." I was doing my best to tune out his whining. All that ever bothered him was his reputation and his basketball stats.

"Well, you don't have mono now, do you? Care to prove it?" I kissed his ear trying to change his attitude. I was definitely tired of listening to him mope about Lucas; I wasn't interested, but if I didn't pretend to be we were gunna clash again and I was tired of that too.

**All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on**

"My dad's gunna hammer me." Of coarse being Nathan he never gets anything unless he wants to. I quite trying to get his attention and sat back against my head bored. "Something's changed."

"With your dad?" I asked trying to be interested, but I just couldn't get into what he wanted to talk about. It was meaningless to me.

"No, with your room. Something's different." At least he noticed something about me and my things. I watched him look around my room trying to think about what was different.  
  
"It's my walls. I took my sketches down." I informed him, feeling slightly better that basketball wasn't the topic and that he had noticed something I did for once.

"What sketches?" I thought he was joking but when I look at the genuine confusion on my face told me different. Of all that things for him not to notice my art was the last thing I expected. It was the one thing a really care about and enjoyed and it never even noticed it.

**There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line**

"Well put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?" Once again he would rather complain about Lucas then make out with me. It's really aggravating.

"No you don't, you want to celebrate a public humiliation and I'm sorry. That's a little played out." I was tired of him ratting out Lucas all the time. It's not that I'm love with the kid or anything and I can't really say that I like him that much, but he's a nice guy and he hasn't done anything to Nathan. Besides, after a while the same subject gets a little boring and it becomes time to move on but Nathan never gets that.  
**  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time**

"Oh and being with you isn't?" I glared at him. That was just a little bit too far, even for Nathan. "Oh come, oh come, Peyton come on I was joking." I just turned away from the car and moved further away. "Are you getting in the car? Please? Fine! Take your lame music too, and have a nice walk home." I turned back just in time to see his car speeding away. I would say I can't believe he did that but he's done it before.

**Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand**

"Did you know that my mom died tonight? Seven years ago?" I looked at him, waiting. I looked at his face and knew my answer, even though I was already aware. "You didn't know because you never asked. I didn't come here for you tonight." I turned away form him and left, I was tired of not being cared about. I wasn't gunna be there at his beck and call and then he didn't do anything for me.

**And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" He looked at me pleading. I almost felt sorry for him and I almost took him back but I knew better then to let that happen again.

**One minute you're on top  
The next you're not watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
Next you're not missed your shot  
Making you're heart stop  
You think you've won  
Now it's all gone**

"I'm not mad. We're just over." I was finally standing my ground with him and the truth is it felt good.

**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say**

"Nathan, I wanted to go home. But I can't because it seems my car's missing. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" I said as I got up from the couch I had been sitting on for the past two hours.

"Uh... I think Tim took it." He was lying and I was determined to catch him in it.

"You think?" I questioned. It's a car how do you not know what you did with it. I continued glaring at hima s he came up with the next lie.

"Well, he wanted to take Brooke home, so I told him he could take it. I didn't think you'd care." My eyebrows went up, partly in satisfaction. He messed up and I caught him.

**You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway**

I grabbed a plastic cup that sill had alcohol in it. I stared directly into his eyes. "I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriend's face." I handed him the cup and smiled. "Drink up. Because Brooke got a ride home with Theresa after you disappeared. Wanna play again?" my smiled disappeared as it was replaced by my glare. I was pissed and him lying to my face wasn't helping matters.

"Alright, so then it was some other girl. I don't know. What's the big deal anyway? I knew you were going to stay here." After that he still couldn't come up with a better lie. I didn't think he would bother lying at all after that, it would be better to just tell the damn truth. That would have been better from the beginning.

"So you gave away my car?" I questioned knowing it was bull.

"Look, whatever. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" he looked at me, waiting.

"Yeah. That's what I'm gunna do. I cannot believe you just asked me that with a straight face." I couldn't believe that. He really thought that he was gunna get his way after that. King Nathan thinks he's on top of the world but I'm more then ready to knock him off that damn pedestal. He's got himself hoisted up so far it's gunna hurt like hell when he falls back down.

**And all the lies have got you floating up above us all**

"Hey, what's up?" Tim looked at me from the slightly open door.

"Did you bring my car back?" I was ready to go home and playing chit chat with time was getting in the way of that.

"Your car? Uh, I don't have your car." He looked at me, confused and I returned the look.

"Nathan said you took my car." I was obviously informing him of that little fact because he was still confused. I saw Nathan's shadow behind me and I saw his hands moving, trying to signal things to Tim.

"Oh, um, your car. We, um, we, uh..." Tim kept stuttering, he had no clue what to say.

"Nice try." I cut him off and then turned to Nathan. "Where the hell is my car?"

**But what goes up has got to fall**

"Oh. She broke up with you too?" I heard him say to Haley in the tutoring center. "Just… I didn't know she was going to take it this hard. She went off on Brooke at practice. I'm kinda worried about her." He's finally worried…how sweet, but too late.

"Well, maybe you should've worried more about her when you were together." So there was a reason Haley was a tutor. It's too bad she couldn't teach Nathan something useful about life while he was with her. The only thing I don't want is for him to play her the way he did me. I'll be fine as long as that doesn't happen.

**One minute you're on top**

"Car will be ready by Friday." I didn't look up from my sketchbook. Him crashing my car was that last of it. I wasn't doing it anymore, I just couldn't.

"Whatever. The bag of stuff by the door is yours." I honestly didn't care. I looked at him and then looked down at the bag by his feet, his eyes followed mine.

**The next you're not watch it drop**

"What's all this?" he asked, looking from me to the bag and back.

"It's all the crap you've left here. Take it." I returned to my work, this didn't need to take anymore time then necessary.

**Making your heart stop**

Nathan picked up something from in the bag and examined it. "This is the necklace I gaveyou." I looked over at him, he was actually upset but I didn't let it bother me.

**Just before you hit the floor**

"You mean the leash? No thanks." I countered as I returned to my work.

"Peyton, come on." He sounded like he was begging which shocked me, but it part of his game, he'd done things like it before. I wasn't going to let Nathan Scott win all the time. Some one had to show him that the world didn't revolve around him and I was gunna be the one to start.

I watched him walk over to me. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch me, comfort me, but that wouldn't have been his style and I wasn't that important to him, he wouldn't mess up his rep to get me back. "Look, my mom's gong to cool down and everything will be back to normal." He stood over me waiting for me to feel sympathetic.

I stood up and looked at him causing him to take a few steps back. "Okay, trust me; the last thing I want with us is normal. In case you haven't noticed, normal sucks with us, Nathan."

**One minute you're on top**

"Peyton, is this about your car? Because I'm taking car of that." He didn't get it and he never would.

"It's not about the car. It's about you. I finally saw you clearly for the first time last night. The way you treated me, the way you treated Tim, the way you treated your brother." I watched his face distort when I called Lucas his brother.

"Don't call him that." Was all he could say.

**Next you're not missed your shot**

"And the way you're playing that girl." I was gunna point out some of the things that bothered me before he left.

"What? Are you talking about Haley? Is that what this is about? Peyton, she means nothing." That was an interesting comment. It made me pissed off because he wouldn't stop lying.

**Making you're heart stop**

"Okay, if that's the case, then you're an ass. And even if she does mean something, you're still an ass and what's really sad, Nathan, is that you're too stupid to get that. So thank you for being such an amazing son of a bitch last night. You really made this a no-brainer." I was done talking to him, I felt like a was gunna pop something if he didn't leave, or maybe I was just gunna beat the crap out of him, after all he did deserve it.

**You think you've won**

"I'll call you when you're not so PMS." What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't apologize, and if he ever did he didn't mean it. What was so hard about admitting that he was in that wrong? I know I wasn't innocent through all of this but ill admit what I did wrong, he won't. once again I'm that one that caused the problem and that one who won't be reasonable.

**And then its all gone**

"Don't bother. I mean it. We're done. So get the hell out." That was that last of me and Nathan Scott. I watched him stare at me in disbelief. I walked over and picked up his bag of crap and shoved it in his arms. "I MEAN IT! GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed in his face, my hand pointing to the open door. He turned and walked slowly out of my room. I watched hi back and I felt good. It was over for us and I was glad.

**Now it's all gone**


End file.
